neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Half-Orc page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Neverwinter Merge Hey Dr.! I think a merge is a great idea. Let me know which direction you want to merge and I can put someone from the game team on it to help. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:33, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :i would like to continue w/ this wiki as it is more current and has the proper backgrounding. not to mention the vids and images you have yourself posted here. also id like to adopt this wiki so i can get some sysops on the job. tx again. 21:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool! I'll make you an admin now and get someone on merging, in case there are pages you want to bring over. They'll let you know before they close that one out and redirect here. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Dr. Clayton Forrestor. I'm curious if you would be interested in merging this wiki with http://nwowiki.co? As it stands there are numerous wiki's in development by several people and I feel that it wold be much less counterproductive for the NW community if we only had one that focused specifically on the game. Some things to consider about merging: no ads on nwowiki.co, we already have over 140 pages and keep adding new ones daily, and it's a dedicated domanin hosted on a cloud network. Also, we have the ability to add new extensions with as little as an email to me. Current sysops with all other wiki's that merge into nwowiki.co, will maintain their sysop status. Stop on over and hit me up on my talk page over on nwowiki and let me know what your thoughts are on merging. Keesh7663 (talk) 22:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC) (better know as Ague) :PM me on nw.perfectworld.com 22:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::PM sent Keesh7663 (talk) 23:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ty 23:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Infobox corners Hi Dr. F. If you want all infoboxes to have this specific shape, the easiest way to do it is by applying the necessary CSS code to the infobox class on MediaWiki:Common.css. (Scroll down to /* Infobox template style */) You can set different border radius values for each corner of the "box" using the following code: border-top-left-radius: ___; border-top-right-radius: ___; border-bottom-right-radius: ___; border-bottom-left-radius: ___; See User:JoePlay/test for an example box using a small radius for the top and a larger radius for the bottom. Feel free to edit the radius values until it looks like what you want. Once you've decided the values, copy the code above (filling in your values, of course) and add it to the code for .infobox { on MediaWiki:Common.css. You'll also surely want to change the background-color from the current color ( #f9f9f9 which is almost pure white) to something more appropriate. Once you've done that, add class="infobox" to the table or div used on each infobox template. You can see that Template:Races already has it, so any changes you make to the infobox class on Common.css will be seen (after server cache updates). Note that the Races template specificies background-color:#FFF which will override any CSS code on Common.css, so if you define a background color on Common.css, you'll want to remove that. Hopefully I explained all that OK. Let me know if you need any more help. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :likely ive made a hash of it. ill leave it pink as a reminder to change the background each time. ty4help. 21:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) images with windows Hey! Crop away, my window borders are not an essential part of the game! ;) Btw, I've been thinking we might add the Location category to the location template, any objections? Fridi San (talk) 19:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :none. good idea. 20:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Top Navigation Menu Hello Dr. Forrestor, could you change the pagewide top navigation system, so under Locations, it shows pages from that category? Can you also add this for quests and/or NPC's? I think it would add some interesting navigational choices for readers... Thanks in advance! Fridi San (talk) 22:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Re: Migration : Seems were following 2 different conventions. I tend to use singular, because I know this from the official wikipedia. You are probably doing the same with plurals. :P I am German, on the German wikipedia, singular is the norm. But I just researched it and learned in English it's the other way around. I'm not sure how fixed that rule is though. ;) : I think in any case, you should be able to use a pipe (|) to have the plural displayed and still get content from the original category. : Fridi San (talk) 19:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) well crap. split the difference then. any new categories created will stay in the sense as created. i will change the quests to singular as it is unpopulated. this may get confusing so i may require the occasional reminder. thanks. 00:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) A Chinese Neverwinter Wiki Hi Dr, Are you from Cryptic or just a fan of the game? Sorry for being rude, but as the game is setting for China, I start to get excited, and come up with the idea to create a Chinese wiki for it. (Actually it is already founded, but still needs more content population. Check it out if you are interested! It is mostly in Chinese, so be prepared.) OK, I am contacting you is because that I think we might cooperate on this venture. However, I just haven't figured out how we can help each other. First, I might need to get some approval from you that if I can "copy" some of your articles and directly translate them into Chinese. I might also make modification to those articles. Second, if you are interested, can we add each other's link to our own home page? Or, cuz I am not very familiar with the internalization of Wikia, is there a way to merge our wikis into one with language options? Anyway, if you have any concerns please tell me. We can figure things out. Thanks, ---- Loskit Dedicated in game localization. 10:05, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :i suggest you start the wiki in your native language. there is a way to link on the mainpage. ill get on that. i do not work for cryptic nor perfect world. essentially wikia is wikia so if you see it here you can just translate and publish there. just watch for content changes. 13:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Hey Dr. F, When I tried to post a picture and link to the front page (in the section where it shows races, locations, screenshots, etc.) it says it posts, but when I checked it, it hadn't appeared, and it says "Not Displayed." I was wondering if you could tell me why. Thanks, Jammin' Salmon (talk) 02:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Jammin' Salmon :that one is a slider and has limited # of panels. image should work if placed somewhere else. preview works w/ most everything _but_ sliders. tx. 04:05, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: how many wikis? I don't know exactly what you mean by "interference," but if you feel you're being harassed, you can report that to the Community Support team using . As for your question, as I'm sure you know, anyone is free to create any wiki they want, so it's common for there to be multiple wikis about a specific franchise. For example, there are at least 10 wikis related to Borderlands, but most people only know of the "main" one. And for good reason, as the others are very small, incomplete, inactive, etc. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) i literally had no idea there were multiple blands wikis. none. the interference is on the cryptic forums. nothing on wikia. 22:56, April 25, 2013 (UTC) gateway.playneverwinter.com So I just found out about it, but don't know where to put it so I'll just put it here. The site allow player to access the character and even give task to professions. blocks I just noticed your blocks on the Recet Changes page, and would like to point out that IPs shouldn't be blocked for more that a month, as they are not permanently assigned. :--Sxerks (talk) 20:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) i worry you might be confusing guidelines with rules of conduct. did you also follow the links to their contributions? 21:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) infobox hey thanks pal, i'm wondering if there is an item layout/Template style like the ones on wowhead for example if you had any ideas i would be greatful, :Template:Infobox item 00:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC) About the items on Cloak Tower Hello. I have more images of the items on Cloak Tower. Should I Add them? I'm pretty new to Wikis so can you give me advice on how should I include my pictures? It will be really helpful. Cheers and thanks for the welcome. LeeCsM (talk) 21:28, May 8, 2013 (UTC)LeeCsM :this wiki is still pretty new so just give it a go and ill look at it. if i change it take a look at what i did. i try to follow what has worked at brink bulletstorm and borderlands. that said this wiki will have a format decided by the majority of users and not by one bureaucrat ;). i will say that a max width of 800 pixels is best b/c wikia will downsize anyway. jpgs are better for size. high rex pngs and bitmaps should be restricted to your userpage or personal library. please add anything you like. well sort out where/what/why when we get things going. 00:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Picture with photoshopped alterations Greetings, Dr. F. Could you review this picture that's been uploaded? Not sure this is within acceptible perimeters for the official namespace, maybe move it to the poster's profile... thumb|left|300px Thanks! Fridi San (talk) 02:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :a fine idea. 04:27, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Changes to the menu bar Hi. I was wondering if you would consider making some changes to the header menu on the wiki: * Remove the Non-player characters link and menu -- I don't think they need to be on the main nav * Add a Gameplay menu and have it link to Quests and Instances * Add a Character menu and have it link to Classes, Races, Mounts, and Equipment * Remove Classes and Races from the menu * Remove Quests from the Dungeons sub-menu What admins are active on the wiki? Where should general discussion take place? Neverwinter_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal? --Odie5533 (talk) 14:34, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :i prefer blogs so there is a running dialog and no one can edit someone else's posts/opinions. probably dungeons will stay as a 3 selection item but the others can stay or go. 19:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you make the changes? Or give me access to do so? I would like to be admin to make a few changes which require it: I am looking in to creating a Tooltip system like WoWWiki's which will likely require changes to JS and CSS. I can't promise to always stay active, but I would surely always edit in good faith. I'm an established editor on Wikipedia, and although my activity is usually in bursts, I have written a Good Article there. --Odie5533 (talk) 01:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) show me what you can do w/ css & js and make you an admin for that. if you do not know how to show me i can wait until you do. did you run the blog for changes yet? 06:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by running the blog for changes. Regarding my work with CSS/JS, see http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?action=history, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Odie5533/SnipManager (source), and https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Odie5533/F2ComButton. I am currently reading the Tooltip code on WoWWiki to see how to transfer it here, if that is something we want. --Odie5533 (talk) 18:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) tooltip would probly be useful. let me see what you can do w/ it. 21:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I managed to get tooltips working on a test wiki I created: http://odie-test.wikia.com/wiki/Tooltip_test. I'd need admin on this wiki to transfer all the required code. Please let me know what you think. --Odie5533 (talk) 19:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) looks nice. users are able to create their own custom .js & .css pages on any wiki. i had assumed you knew this. a for effort though. 21:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I could create it such that only I could see it. For everyone to be able to use the tooltips requires administrative access. Is there any way you'd be willing to grant me such access? --Odie5533 (talk) 21:24, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::So, is that a no then? --Odie5533 (talk) 09:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) by creating a custom page you are also sharing it w/ the community so that anyone can copy it and try it themselves. run a blog or forum for community support for tool tips. seems likely to get the support required. 15:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits Hello Dr., So how have my edits been so far? Are they up to the community's standards? ArcAnjel (talk) 15:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) * (talk page stalker) The edits look great to me! --Odie5533 (talk) 15:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) looks fine. the both of you might consider adding categoties if/when you get a chance. if not someone eventually will. no rush. 19:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to be so reactive, a FR page will be nice. French community is quite present in game and on forums. We haven't a FR wiki. actually official NW forum is only in english and many reclammations have been send to have one in french. Hope we can see that one day :) Br, Teosix aka Keira ! redirect Hey Dr. How do I make searches redirect to a page. I made the AoE coverage page Area of Effect, but would like searches for AoE, PBAoE, FCAoE, RAoE and any other relevant term to redirect people there, instead of them making a million new and unneccessary pages. Vaserati (talk) 21:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :#redirectArea of Effect 21:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Search Problems Is it just me or does the search box always return no results? :i did a search for private hawthidon (note lower case) and got a fair set of returns. might be a local server reset held you back. 10:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tailoring Recipes Hello, Contributing under Tailoring-Robes, I need a Cell on Row 3 Column 7 for Statisctics and Notes. thanks by Mrs. Vicky Wingspan44 (talk) 00:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC)wingspan44 :Hi Mrs. Vicky, I have fixed up the Tailoring Recipes page to make editing easier; including adding the missing cell.ArcAnjel (talk) 03:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) thank you both. 16:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi, I requested some interlanguage links for this wiki (request here). The Chinese link isn't up yet but I'm asking about it. In the meantime, would you like to display flag icons next to your interlanguage links in the Wikia skin (Example here)? I can fix up a modified version of the flag icons in that copy of Wikia.css. Rigel Kent (talk) 19:55, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :i have tried the admin css "app" and common.css and i seem to have missed it entirely. as i am stretched out over several wikis perhaps you would be so kind as to point me in the _exact_ direction of the page needing adding to? tyvm for your assistance. 20:55, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You had it in the right place (MediaWiki:Wikia.css), just a few things had to be customized for this wiki. It should work if you replace it with the version here: User:Rigel Kent/wikia.css. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:49, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, MediaWiki:Common.css can be reverted, since these won't work in the other skins (Monobook, Wikiamobile). Rigel Kent (talk) 02:57, October 19, 2014 (UTC) noted and done. tyvm. 05:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Looking good! Just one last thing, you might want to blank everything after the flags in Wikia.css (so line 39 is the last line). Everything after that is styles for Eden Eternal Wiki: rounded cartoony fonts, bright colored navboxes, etc. Rigel Kent (talk) 07:11, October 19, 2014 (UTC)